


Perspective

by MetaGiga



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyswap, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes Gets a Bath, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pachimaris everywhere, pachimaris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaGiga/pseuds/MetaGiga
Summary: You came to Gibraltar as someone who just wanted to volunteer. Maybe even get the skills to help them out in the field rather than cleaning the practice room. But of course, nothing goes right when he’s around.He just had to mess with you while testing your new weapon prototype. And now you’re seeing things from the perspective of your worst enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shameless self-indulgent reader insert. I haven’t written one of these in about 5 years, so I’m not sure how this’ll do. The reader’s also gonna be female, since it’d be easier for me to get the hang of. I hope you enjoy!

You never liked him.  
Well, when you volunteered for Overwatch, you really had no idea that they had someone like him there in the first place. You had convinced yourself that maybe he wasn’t too bad of a guy if you got to know him and decided to go over to greet him in the mess hall one day when you were about a week into your new life at Overwatch...  
It didn’t turn out well.

The first thing he did was make sure he was taller than you (easy since he’s over six feet tall) and flash you an... Unnerving smile. You remembered the first interaction with him clearly. It had stuck with you for months... And it had made you loathe him. 

“What’s a sheila like you doin’ over here, eh?” he had asked you condescendingly as his bodyguard watched in silence. His face then soured before you could reply. You were instantly given a growl, “This is our turf. Now piss off and leave us alone.”

You just gawked at him. “I-I was trying to—,”  
“Tryin’ to be sweet and give us a how-dee-doo to see if we’re as bad as the entire world says?”

Blinking, you nodded slowly, which caused him to look at his partner, then erupt into laughter as his bodyguard followed suit. “We scrap up the fucking omnic freaks and kill people because we can! Ya think we’re nice? You’ve gotta be the stupidest goody-two-shoes here! I heard ‘a you too. Aren’t ya that useless American who can’t fight worth shit?”  
You could feel your face heat up as you tried to keep your cool. Of course, he had noticed this. “Aww, is the little sheila upset? Did I hit a nerve? Is she gonna cry? Do it! Do it!” he urged excitedly, jittering more than before.  
No. You weren’t going to cry. Not in front of him. He will never get the privilege of being there to witness your tears. This, however, seemed to make him frustrated. His face turned dark as he came closer, his cheshire grin now a scowl. “I TOLD you to cry.”  
“E-excuse me?”  
“You heard me. I like gettin’ what I want. So, cry. Right now.”

It didn’t sound much like a demand, but actually a threat to do what he wanted. To cry so he knows that he hurt you. And if you didn’t comply, then...

“What are you doing?!”

Quickly turning to the new voice to your right, you could see an angry Chinese woman storming over to you and your tormentors. She was shorter than the one bullying you, but that didn’t seem to phase her one bit. After getting in between the two of you, she snapped sharply, “What were you doing to the new recruit?!”

His face turned smug as he shrugged and replied, “She was givin’ us a g’mornin’, so we gave her one too. What’s wrong with that?”  
His bodyguard huffed a laugh at that statement, as if he seemed to know that the woman knew exactly what was going on. Or maybe he was laughing at his defense? You didn’t really know, since his face was covered by a mask. Nonetheless, the woman’s face remained firm. “You know that (Y/N) is new here. Don’t pick on her because she is kind! She wanted to greet you both despite you being criminals!” she said, looking back and forth between the two men in front of you and her. Rather than back down, the talkative one crossed his arms as he studied you. It was then that you could see that one of his arms was a prosthetic, like that cowboy guy, however this one was seemingly made up of random parts of metal and put together crudely. You weren’t exactly sure how it was even functional, seeing it looked as if he threw it together in a dump. “If ya like starin’ at my arm, I’d be happy to blow yours off so you can have one too!” he piped up (way too enthusiastically for your liking). That’s when his bodyguard finally spoke after speaking nothing the entire time you had arrived.

“No.”

The other man looked offended as he sharply turned his head towards his large partner. “Ya not my mum, so don’t tell me what to do! That’s my job!” he retorted angrily, which resulted in his bodyguard staring at him in the eyes. That’s when the other’s entire demeanor changed, seeming to understand just what his partner was saying. “Oh riiiiiiight! If we blow the sheila’s arm off, we’d be thrown in a slammer that’s nothing like the ones the coppers have! But we’d be able to get out, so what’s the deal?”  
More staring.  
“... Oh riiiiiiight! We’d be separated and I’d have my arm and peg taken to prevent me from taking my limbs apart to make a bomb!”

The more the man talked, the more horrified you became. Did... He literally say make a bomb out of his prosthetics?! You gave the Chinese woman a distressed look, which she took as a call for help. As the two talked—or technically one talking to another and filling in for what the other said—she grabbed you by the hand and sped to the hallways, hoping to quickly get to your room. 

That was the first day you had met Junkrat, Roadhog, and your best friend, Mei-Ling Zhou. 

[Four months later]

You had been assigned to practice room maintenance, since you didn’t really have any other skills to contribute. You came to Overwatch as a simple volunteer, hoping to help make a difference in the world. The rumors surrounding Overwatch’s revival were enough to get your ass out of the States. Upon reaching watchpoint Gibraltar, you learned first hand that the rumors were true... After being caught and interrogated. Now here you were, working alongside the ones that caught you towards a better world. It was really something, how they all risked imprisonment for reviving an organization outlawed as criminal. 

You really did want to go out and do missions with Mei when she was assigned one, but 76 had watched you attempt to fire a shotgun at one of the practice bots. He stated in a blasé tone, and quote, “You’re shit at shooting.”  
McCree was a bit more gentle on you when you asked for him to watch you shoot a handgun. You had missed the intended target entirely, which caused him to whistle and sheepishly rub the back of his neck. “Well, you know how to pull the trigger, darlin’. But I, uh... Don’t think that there’s the right weapon for you.”

You weren’t even going to ask that Shimada guy to watch you do archery. The guy exuded a bad attitude and he definitely seemed to think that you were wasting your time trying to find what weapon works for you.  
Naturally, all of these things were brought up to Mei as you hung out in her room with her little robo-pet, Snowball (who seemed very self aware; maybe he was an omnic?). As Snowball gave you some cold metal snuggles, Mei gave you one of her uplifting smiles. “It’ll be okay! I just know that you’ll find out what weapon you’re good with! I mean, I made my own, so maybe you should do the same?” the climatologist suggested as she pat you on the back. Snowball chirped in agreement, which caused you to laugh a little. “You’re a scientist, Mei. You actually had skills to develop your freezer gun. I don’t have the talent to make my own anything for combat,” you replied, then pet the small bot on the head. 

Mei just put her hands on her hips as she gave you a look filled with determination. “Then I’ll help you out! Tell me what you think will work and we can make it together!”  
You shook your head, setting Snowball to the side as you spoke, “N-no! It’s fine! I don’t want to take advantage of you like that!”

You knew that once Mei had made up her mind, there was no turning back. She was headstrong. That was what got her here from her former base of operations despite the fact that her friends were gone. So naturally, your objections were deflected. “Don’t you worry about it! I’ve been watching you try extra hard at finding what weapon works for you. If anyone deserves it, it’s you!” she announced, which caused Snowball to beep happily in response. As the little robot nudged you, you could see that you were outnumbered. With a sigh, you gave Mei a grin, then hopped to your feet, “Okay fine. I know you’re not gonna take no for an answer, so I guess I can think up an idea for what would work for me.”

Mei gripped you by the hand after you said that, her smile ever warming your heart. “When he sees that you’re serious about wanting to help, he’ll think twice about messing with you so much.”  
You knew who Mei was talking about. Junkrat. Since that day, he’s made it his mission to make your life at Overwatch hell. Thank goodness that Mei was there that day. She’s been the one who gives you the support you need when he decides to mess with you. While you were friends with the more extroverted members of Overwatch, volunteers and veterans alike, nobody could take the place of Mei as your best friend.  
“Hmm...”  
You looked towards her, confused. “What’s the matter?”  
“Well, (Y/N)... Usually these sorts of things end up with the jerkwad being the girl’s true love,” Mei stated in an overly thoughtful tone, then glanced at you playfully as you gave her a friendly shove. “When does that ever happen outside of rom coms?!” you demanded, which caused Mei to laugh. You just pouted, “I swear to god, you have to stop hanging around Hana! She’s rubbing off on you!”

“Right, right, I’m sorry. I just thought it would be fun to tease you about it!” Mei admitted, still giggling a bit.  
“Well, it wasn’t funny!”  
It was silent for a few seconds.  
“... Okay, yeah, MAYBE it was a little bit funny,” you confessed, face breaking into a grin. Mei nodded, then grimaced in disgust. “Speaking of rom coms, this entire exchange has been sounding like a really low budget one,” she pointed out.  
You laughed a little bit, “Ew, yeah. We need to stop before we go straight to DVD.”  
“Winston would watch it.”  
“That’s because Winston has bad taste in movies.”  
“I can’t argue with that.”

After more laughter, the two of you left the room to the workshop, Snowball trailing close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conflict is now present! I’m starting to have fun with this!

“Alright. Are you ready for this, (F/N)?” Mei asked as she finished doing last minute checks on the prototype you and her developed. “If you ask me that, I’ll start feeling nervous. But, I’m good to go!” you replied as you took the handgun-sized weapon in your hand.  
You had decided on the concept of a pulse gun when you and Mei went to the workshop a week ago. While it sounded similar to Lúcio’s, the ammo instead used a force of its own to push things away rather than damage. You weren’t exactly sure how it worked, but once you suggested it, Mei assured you that she could do it.

The ammo itself looked like ping pong balls, only they were covered in metal platings. Mei had told you that once it made forceful contact with a wall or person, it would release a pulse of energy, blowing anything that’s not secure to the ground away a good few feet, but it wouldn’t be life threatening (unless they were knocked off a cliff). You were okay with that. You hated the thought of killing another human being.

As you and your best friend (along with Snowball) left the workshop to the practice room, you had expected that it would be empty. You had HOPED that the practice room would be empty. But no. Of course not. Seconds after you entered, your eyes instantly met with the wild and crazed eyes of... 

Him.  
Junkrat.  
Whatever the fuck his real name is. 

As soon as he registered who you were, an overly happy smile washed over Junkrat’s face. “I was wonderin’ when you’d show up to clean this shit up!” he chirped, then pointed to the pile of debris that was probably made by one of his explosives. You flashed him a fake smile in return, “No, I’m here to try out my new weapon.”

He looked at the gun in your hand, then began to laugh. “That’s the ‘project’ you an’ the ‘bot lover were workin’ on? It looks like a fuckin’ peashooter!”  
That’s when Junkrat looked at the spare ammo pouches and laughed harder, “It IS a fuckin’ peashooter! Roadie, y’gotta see this! She got herself a paint gun or some shit!”

In the corner of the room, Roadhog had been reading a book of some sort as Rat blew up the training robots. At the mention of his nickname from his boss, you could swear that the bodyguard would have rolled his eyes. “Don’t care.”

Junkrat just whined, “But it looks so stupid! Y’gotta take a look!”  
“Don’t. Care.”  
Mei glared at him, then pointed over to the corner. “(F/N) is here to try the prototype. Sit over there and be quiet or leave,” she instructed sternly, which didn’t phase Junkrat at all. He just approached her, a smug look on his face as he replied, “What’s the third option?”

“You get blown into the wall,” you finished for Mei, which caused Junkrat to look quizzically at you. Was... There a hint of curiosity in his eyes?  
“Ya got yourself a bomb gun?” he asked in a tone you had never heard him have before. It almost sounded like interest. You shook your head, then answered his question, “A pulse gun. The ammo releases a massive pulse wave on impact.”

Junkrat just scoffed at that explanation, “In other words, it blows up.”  
“I... Guess?”  
Before he could reply with a snarky comment, Mei interrupted him, “We’re here to test it. Unlike your weapon, this one isn’t meant for killing. Just blowing targets back,” she told him quickly, which resulted in him groaning. “But that’s booooring! Completely ruins the fun! Shoulda expected that it was useless,” Junkrat whined, then sulked over to his partner, pouting.

You had hoped that it would be ‘boring’ enough for him to leave. But, of course, he just had to stay. Because why the fuck not. The last thing you wanted was this asshole watching you test out the device that was made to protect yourself if you ever were allowed on a mission, and now he’s here. 

Taking a deep breath, you looked to Mei, who gave you a thumbs up. Well, at least she was here. That’s the best reassurance you could get in this situation. Stepping into the middle of the room, you cleared your throat, “A-Athena? Can you put out a practice bot?”

Within seconds, the AI responded, ‘What weapon will you be using?’  
Taking a look at the device in your hand, you shrugged. “I guess a handgun?” you replied, unsure if what you were holding could even be called that. Athena seemed to detect your unsure tone and continued, “Is this a new weapon test? If that’s the case, then would you like it to be offensive or completely stationary.”

Before you could respond, Junkrat blurted out, “Offensive! Make the bot offensive! I wanna see what happens!”  
‘This is not your decision to make. This is volunteer (L/N)’s,’ Athena responded, a faint trace of annoyance in her voice (it always amazed you how much personality AIs could have). Junkrat grumbled something under his breath, then proceeded to return to his pouting as you called out, “Stationary would be preferred.”

It only took ten seconds for a practice bot to emerge from a door, whirring about twenty five feet away from you along the wall. Loading up the weapon, you took aim at it as best you can, then pulled the trigger.  
The loud ‘bang’ that came moments after the ricochet was louder than you had expected, which made you finch a little. Looking over at the bot once again... It was knocked to the side.

‘Interesting. You had missed the target completely, yet the bullet managed to blast it away regardless. Is this the property of the weapon?’ Athena inquired as Mei went to inspect the area around it. She looked upwards, seemingly to try to pinpoint where Athena’s voice was coming from, then nodded. “Yeah! Even if she misses, the pulse waves will be activated when the ammo makes a hard collision with a solid surface.”  
Laughter erupted from the corner where the junkers were.

Of course.  
“Had to see it to believe it! She’s wantin’ to copy me!” Junkrat laughed as he approached you. In response, you growled, “I’m sorry that you have such a huge view of yourself to think that I would want to copy you, of all people!”  
As you glared daggers at him, you could feel something being swiped from your hip. It only took you a second to realize what was taken.  
“Those are mine!” you snapped as Junkrat played around with the ammo pouch out of your reach. He just returned with that stupid cheshire grin, “And who are ya lookin’ at right this minute? CERTAINLY not one ‘a the biggest criminals in the world? Ya shoulda kept your stuff under better care with me around, sheila.”

At this display, Roadhog seemed to have decided that Junkrat was being a complete dumbass and put his book aside, beginning to approach you both to stop him from doing something everyone would regret. Mei, however, was more horrified than annoyed, “We don’t know how volatile the ammo is! It’s supposed to create the pulse on impact, but we don’t know how much force can cause it!”  
That just made Junkrat’s grin grow. “So, these things can blow from even the teensiest little tap?” he asked as he bounced the pouch in his hand, only making Mei even more stressed with every movement. She tried to answer the best of her ability, “I-I’m not sure! It could be possible, but that’s not what I’m worried about! I’m worried about eleven prototype bullets detonating at once!”

“Ya said that they were harmless, it blew the bot away, I’d say it’s fine,” he replied flatly, which caused your eyes to widen. Was he seriously going to...  
From the corner of your eye, you could see Roadhog approaching the both of you, obviously annoyed with his boss’s carelessness towards the situation. “You’re not a dumbass, so stop actin’ like it,” he spat, which in return caused Junkrat to stick his tongue out immaturely at the bodyguard. “If anything happens, the angel’ll revive us, right? Positive that you’ll get our corpses to her before the ten minute limit! She’s across the hall, after all!”

Only then did it register what he was doing.  
He was going to detonate all of the rest of the prototype bullets.  
At the same time.  
With you and him in the middle of it. Seeing as you were about to make a break for it, Junkrat grabbed you and pulled you close to him. His grip was tight and no matter how much you struggled, you couldn’t break free. Raising your ammo pouch in the air, he gave you one more excited look before announcing, “Fire in the hole!”

You were in the middle of screaming when he slammed the ammo pouch on the ground. 

~~~

You drifted in and out of consciousness for what seemed like hours before you finally woke up. Lazily looking around, your vaguely recognized the area you were in to be Dr. Ziegler’s med bay. While you had only one or two visits for check ups, you never did see much of it in all honesty. Maybe because you weren’t on life threatening missions.

Yet here you were, on a bed in her clinic. Just what the hell happened? As soon as you thought those words, the memories hit you like a ton of bricks... That fucking asshole. Where was he? You needed to give him a piece of your mind. Before you could scramble out of the bed, you were stopped by someone who was right next to you. At first, you had assumed it was Mei or even Dr. Ziegler, but after looking to the direction of who it was, you were dead wrong. There, right next to you, was Roadhog.

“Don’t go anywhere, dumbass,” he growled, seemingly irritated with you for some reason.  
... Why was he irritated with you? “Your boss is the dumbass,” you replied flatly, then paused. Your voice sounded wrong. Familiar, but just plain wrong. It wasn’t the one you were used to using. Before you could process your sudden voice change, you could see Mei at the side of another bed. Seeing that you had awoken, she had begun to approach you.  
“Mei! What hap—,”  
SMACK!  
She had slapped you in the face before you could even finish your question. Upon closer inspection, she was seething with anger. “You went too far, you heartless... Jerk!” she snapped, tears in her eyes. Before you could ask, she shot her finger to the bed that she was next to.

“Your little stunt caused you and (F/N) to die! You were lucky that Angela was across the hall instead of across the base!” Mei continued. You just stared in disbelief at your best friend. “M-Mei, what are you talking about?” you asked, ignoring your voice change and instead focusing on her. Now she looked like she was going to slap you again, and you braced yourself for it too, but Roadhog intervened.

Turning to you, he looked you in the eyes through his mask as he asked, “What’s the magic word?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard what I said.”  
This was completely ridiculous, but you decided to answer the childish question. “Please.”

For some reason, this caused Roadhog to stare at you blankly, then start laughing. Mei had about as confused face as you did. Looking to her, he pointed to you. “That’s not him.”  
Mei looked you up and down, then turned back to him, the confused look on her face growing. Roadhog elaborated, “Rat doesn’t say please.”

“What are you talking about? What happened?” you dared to ask, even though part of you knew that you would regret it. Mei took a deep breath. “The combined force of the ammo was enough to kill both of you. We managed to get you two back before the ten minute expiration. Any more than that and you wouldn’t be alive,” she explained, “But Junkrat, I didn’t want (F/N) to go through the resurrection process! I wanted her to feel safe!”  
You could see her face grow redder with anger as she spoke, however Roadhog stepped in once more. “That’s not Rat.”

When Mei was silenced by the statement, Roadhog took that as an opportunity to continue by asking you another question. “What’s your name?”  
“(F/N) (L/N). Volunteer here at Overwatch. You know that, right?” you answered. This caused Mei’s eyes to widen a little bit. “(F/N)..?”  
She instantly stood up straight, “Prove it!”  
“Prove what?”  
“Prove that you’re (F/N)!”  
“Mei, how am I supposed to prove that I’m me—,”

Before the conversation could be drawn out more, you could hear a familiar voice groan out from the other bed, “Roadie, that mighta been a bad idea...”  
As the person opposite of you sat up, you had to blink a few times to make sure you weren’t seeing things. Because the person who had just woken up? It was YOU. 

Apparently, your double was just as surprised. Looking to Roadhog, your twin asked him in with the most confused face you could muster, “Did the doc get me high or somethin’? ‘Cause I’m seein’ myself right over there.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the positive feedback! It’s really inspiring me to write! Normally, I’m really bad with self doubt and stuff, but I’m feeling pretty good!

Mei had apologized to you numerous times for slapping you after the situation became clear. All of what she said was lost, however, because you were currently freaking the fuck out.  
“This-this CAN’T happen! This SHOULDN’T happen! This SHOULDN’T BE POSSIBLE! Why am I HIM?!” you shriek as you feel around your not-face, ignoring the fact that one of your hands felt a bit like metal. This was your worst nightmare! It HAD to be a nightmare! You could see your former face scowl at you; something you doubt you’ll ever get used to. “Stop makin’ me act like that! Roadie, she’s makin’ me look all wrong!” he complained to Roadhog, who was too busy staring at you freaking out to really acknowledge him. Guess even he was surprised at how you were acting as his boss... Or maybe he was amused? Damn, how did Junkrat even tell what he was thinking with that mask on? Wait, who the fuck cares right now?!

Would this be permanent?! How would you explain to your family if it’s permanent! Wait—you were a criminal now! There’s no way any member of your family would accept you as your real self while being on the world’s most wanted list! If you even tried to contact them, your voice was HIS! They’d have to be crazy to believe that you were you! Hell, you weren’t even related to your family anymore!

Junkrat could see you begin to tear up and instantly got pissed. “Don’t ya DARE cry while wearin’ my face!” he snapped, which caused you to flinch in response. Mei just gave him a glare, though she was noticeably uncomfortable with glaring at the face she has been friends with for months. “She can cry if she wants to! This is a traumatic experience to endure for her!” she snapped back at Junkrat, who in return shook his head, seemingly disappointed in that defense. He just rolled his eyes, “I’ve dealt with worse.”

At that moment, the door to Dr. Ziegler’s office opened and out came the Swiss doctor, a clipboard in one hand. “I don’t understand what went wrong with the resurrection! Everything was in order after checking numerous times! Not even in the early phases of development did this happen!” she explained frantically as she paced around the room. She then spun to you, blinked, then changed her focus to Junkrat, as if even she was mixed up with this scenario. “Mr. Fawkes, you must allow me to take your body’s vitals. For Ms. (L/N)’s sake. I understand that you hate check ups, but you have to consider that this could be long term.”

You could tell that she avoided the word ‘permanent’, and you appreciated it. But the idea was already there. The idea of being Junkrat forever. The longer this disaster continued on, the more scared you felt... Junkrat, however, seemed more angry than scared. “I don’t give a shit about her. If there’s anythin’ wrong with me, then she can deal with it. She’s got the balls... Literally!” he spat, then gave you a shit-eating grin. As soon as you registered what he had said, you could feel your face heat up in realization, which made Junkrat laugh.

Fuck him.

Dr. Ziegler just rolled her eyes, then turned to you. “I cannot apologize enough, Ms. (L/N), but while this is in effect, I have to propose something that you might find... Undesirable,” she confessed sheepishly, which caused you to return with a puzzled look. “Undesirable... How?”  
“Well... I propose that you and Mr. Fawkes must always be within one hundred feet of each other until this dilemma is resolved.”

As soon as you took her words in, your eyes widened. “Are you telling me that I have to always be stuck in a room with HIM?!” you demanded, thrusting a finger at Junkrat angrily. He seemed to be just as angry as he responded, “Fuck that! Why the hell do I gotta?!”  
Dr. Ziegler’s face turned stern. “Because I don’t know what will happen if either of you stray away from the other like this. It’s best to keep the two of you together while I work to get you both back to normal. Nothing may happen if you separate, but there’s also a possibility that something worse will happen if you do,” the good doctor explained, which caused the room to go silent. Seeing as both you and Junkrat were quiet, she cleared her throat, “Now then. I will allow this area to be your temporary residence. If either of you wish to go somewhere, please notify me first and never leave anywhere without the other,” Dr. Ziegler instructed, then turned to Mei, “Tell Winston that I request to suspend all Overwatch activity and to hold a meeting with all members. Let him know that I have a good reason to be doing this and that I will be awaiting his call.”

With a nod, Mei left the clinic, but not before shooting you a comforting look, seemingly trying to reassure you that everything would be fine. Unfortunately, her silent reassurance didn’t work this time. Instead, you were more focused on the fact that you had no choice but to be in the same room as HIM for god knows how long. “Well, if I gotta be in here with her, Roadie’s gonna stay here too,” Junkrat informed the good doctor, a vague nervousness washing across your—now his— face. The doctor hummed to herself in response, “Well, the only thing I’m currently worried about is separation between you and Ms. (L/N). And since there’s nothing remotely contagious about this from what I can tell, then I don’t see why not. If Mr. Rutledge is okay with taking residency in the clinic as well, then I don’t see anything wrong with it.“

You could see Junkrat’s nervousness instantly fade away after she said that. Beaming, he looked to Roadhog, “Y’hear that? You’re gonna be here too!”  
At first, you were going to blurt out that he had a choice in the matter... Until you remembered that Roadhog was paid to follow Junkrat’s orders. He didn’t really have a say in it, did he? Glancing over to Dr. Ziegler, you could see a trace of sympathy on her face as she looked to you. With a sigh, she straightened herself up, “Well then. I’ll be in my office if either of you need me.”

As soon as she exited the room, you flung yourself off the bed. Seeing as how angry you were, Junkrat hid himself behind Roadhog as you stumbled your way to him. The peg leg mixed in with the extra height was going to be difficult to get used to, but you weren’t going to let it stop you from giving the asshole a piece of your mind. “This is all YOUR fault, you fucking dumbass,” you snapped, trying to ignore the fact that it came out with his voice, “If you would have just stayed right there in the corner—or better yet, LEFT THE PRACTICE AREA—I wouldn’t be stuck as YOU!”  
Junkrat just crossed his arms and tried to stand taller than you. When he realized that wasn’t possible no matter how much he stood up straight, he grew visibly frustrated (despite him having your face, it was still satisfying), “Those stupid bullets were what caused this! Not me! They were supposed to not cause damage, right?! Well, explain why they killed us!”  
“They were PROTOTYPE BULLETS! Something that SHOULDN’T be used as toys for fucking with me!”

Before Junkrat could retort, Roadhog stared at him, which caused Rat to growl, “Don’t gimme that look! It ain’t my fault and that’s that!”  
Silence.  
“... It’s still not my fault! Who’s side are ya on?!”  
From what you could tell, even his bodyguard believed that it was his fault... Unsurprisingly, you had a feeling that this might not have been the first instance when Junkrat screwed things up. You could only imagine what sort things he was the cause of. It was obvious, however, that there was no way that he was going to admit it was his fault that this happened. With a sigh, you plopped back down onto the bed, this time inspecting the prosthetic arm you now had. 

You had read articles about the Omnic Crisis growing up. From what you had read, the entire event turned parts of Australia into an irradiated wasteland with rules centered around scraping and pillaging. The worst part that you remember from one article was that barely any of the outside countries tried to help defend. Not even Overwatch attempted to help. If this was a result of it, then you really couldn’t help but feel sorry for Junkrat.  
As you played around with the prosthetic’s ability to function, you could hear him giggle a little bit.  
Looking to his direction, all pity for Junkrat went down the drain.  
He was touching your boobs.  
That. Little. Fuck.  
“Roadie, I never thought I’d ever be able to do this ever! Ya wanna feel too?” he asked his partner, who in return replied with a, “No.”

Now you were seeing red.

“STOP THAT RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL PUNCH YOU WITH YOUR OWN METAL FIST!” you snapped, which caused Junkrat to jump. He just gave you a grin, “You’d be punchin’ yourself, sheila—“  
“Does it look like I fucking care?”  
That made him shut up. Seems like he could tell that you were serious, since he quickly sat on his hands and acted like nothing happened. Seeing this, Roadhog shook his head, then glanced over to Junkrat, “Dumbass.”  
“Fuck off.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created an OC for this fic. And I rarely make OCs. So, that’s saying something. Hope you enjoy!

When you woke up the next morning, you were hoping to be free of the nightmare of becoming Junkrat. You were even planning on telling Mei about it. After you would tell her, you both would have a nice laugh about it, unanimously deciding that it had to be the most ridiculous nightmare either of you could ever have. When you woke up in the clinic, however, it took you a few seconds to register that you weren’t in your quarters with the other half awake Overwatch volunteers. It then set in that yesterday’s events were no dream. It really happened.

“I see your eyes movin’! Get up! I’m hungry and I HATE waiting!” you heard what was formerly your voice whine to you. Glaring at your (hopefully temporary) roommate, you spat back, “When did you start listening to people? I would have thought that you’d already be gone despite doctor’s orders.”  
In response, Junkrat rolled his eyes. “Believe me, darl. I was plannin’ on leavin’ instead of waitin’ for you to finish your beauty sleep, but Roadie stopped me before I could. Seems he’s decided that it’s best to listen to the doc,” he explained with a huff, “Now, move it. I’m hungry.”

Although you really didn’t like either of the junkers, you had to admit, Roadhog was surprisingly responsible. You never really imagined that he would be cautious about the situation. It seemed that already, you were getting to know him better indirectly. Interesting...

Pushing yourself out of the bed, you managed to take one step before tripping. Right... The peg leg. If Junkrat could make a functional arm out of scrap metal, he could at least make a functional leg instead of settling with a peg leg of all things! You were definitely going to ask about it later. After you finally got a good balance, Junkrat looked up to Roadhog happily. “She’s up. You can move from the door now!”

The bodyguard, however, refused to budge from his position at the door.

“... You CAN’T be serious. You want me to tell the angel where we’re going?”  
Roadhog nodded, then pointed to Dr. Zeigler’s office door.  
“Ugh. Fine, MUM.”  
Storming over to the office door, Junkrat banged on it and called, “We’re goin’ to the mess hall. Don’t say I didn’t tell ya where we were goin’.”  
After Junkrat looked back at Roadhog with a scowl, the larger junker moved from the door, seemingly satisfied. Well, he certainly acts like a parent figure to Junkrat. It was actually a tiny bit cute... In its own weird way.  
You were snapped back to reality by you being dragged out the door by a relatively annoyed Junkrat, who was grumbling under his breath about the situation. You couldn’t quite make out what he was saying, but you did make out a few swears directed towards Dr. Ziegler. 

As you were pulled through the hallways, you were hoping to arrive at the mess hall without any delays. You weren’t exactly hungry yet it seemed, but just because you didn’t have an appetite at the moment didn’t mean that you weren’t going to have one later. But of course, like everything else that happened the previous day, that wasn’t the case. “(F/N)? Where were you last night? I heard you had an accident in the practice room. Are you okay?”  
It was one of your fellow volunteers, Dominic Artus. While you weren’t as close to him as you were Mei, Dominic seemed to care a lot for anyone, including you. He had joined around the same time you did, only he had come from France instead of the United States and he actually had decent aim. Not good enough to go on legit missions, but he was fine being on guard duty rather than out in the field. Being able to help defend the base from potential Talon attacks or infiltrations was the next best thing in his opinion.

Once Dominic had approached you and Junkrat, brown eyes dripping with concern, you were taken aback at the fact that you were taller than him now. Just yesterday, the caramel-skinned man (who you totally didn’t have a crush on) was a good few inches taller than you. Now, you were the one that towered over HIM.  
As he stood in front of the two of you, he glanced over to you, then to Junkrat in confusion. “Do I need to ask why the junker is with you? I thought you hated him,” he asked Junkrat, who in return began to size him up. It seemed like he wasn’t informed of the details regarding the aftermath of the accident... Before you could attempt to let him know about the unfortunate circumstances, you heard Junkrat scoff, “Piss off. I’m not in the mood.”

Dominic’s mouth instantly fell open in surprise as he processed what “you” had said. Stepping back in shock, he tried to find the right words to respond with. Unfortunately, the only thing he could utter was a nervous, “P-pardon?”  
“I’ll say it again. Piss. Off.”  
That’s when you smacked Junkrat angrily, who then clutched his head in pain. Glaring up at you, he scowled, “God dammit, sheila, what the fuck was THAT for?!”  
“For talking to my friend like that AS ME!” you snapped back, then turned to an extremely confused Dominic, “Dom, you gotta believe me when I say that the events yesterday caused me to switch places with HIM! I’m (F/N) and that’s Junkrat!”

This just caused Dominic to back away from you a little bit. “Uh... I’m just going to... Give her some space. And you some space as well,” he replied hesitantly. Before you could stop him, Dominic quickly walked to the direction of the volunteer quarters, disappearing into an elevator. Great. You were going to ask him to hang out today, before this all happened. Now you had a feeling that he was going to avoid you at all costs. You slowly turned to Junkrat, using all of your self control to not smack him again. You apparently looked pretty terrifying right now, because he slinked away from you, laughing nervously.

“Well, uh... Let’s just head on in, yeah?” he offered, trying to change the subject. Nope. You weren’t talking to him. Dominic might not have been a best friend, but he was still a friend nonetheless. Pushing past Junkrat, you entered the mess hall.  
It wasn’t the most crowded you’ve seen it, but it was still filled with agents and volunteers alike. It was a little late in the morning, so you had just missed the peak of breakfast. The mess hall never was completely full however. Mainly because the mess hall was built for more people than Overwatch currently had, a slight reminder that it used to be a legal organization with global support rather than an illegal one held together by volunteers sharing a dream. 

Scanning the area, you eventually spot Mei and Snowball at the usual table you sat at, talking to the Korean MEKA pilot and gaming pro herself, Hana Song. Of all the people at Overwatch, the last person you expected to befriend was Hana. Well, you only had been able to get to know her after becoming friends with Mei. You never thought she and Hana were close when you first met though. The two were completely different, but you supposed that’s what made them so close. Hana was one of those special cases of people, however. She was able to be friends with nearly anyone. You don’t think you’ll ever forget that time she and Lúcio held a DDR-karaoke party with agents and volunteers alike, with you included. 

In all honesty, you wanted to vent to her and Mei about what just happened. After all, Junkrat just cost you potential time with Dominic, the one you totally didn’t have a crush on. Seeing you approaching her, Mei first looked confused, then remembered the situation at hand and gave you a smile. “Good morning, (F/N)! Did you manage to sleep well?” she asked, in which you responded with a shrug. “I was hoping that it would have been a really weird dream.”  
That’s when Hana spoke up, “Whoa. It seriously did happen? You and Junkrat got switched around?”

You just nodded, which caused her to gasp. “O. M. G. That’s crazy! How does it feel? Is it as creepy as I think it is? And does this mean that he’s finally going to have a bath?! Tell me!” she pressed on excitedly, which caused you to laugh a little. You decided to answer her questions. “It feels really awkward, so yeah, it’s probably what you think it might feel like. And as for the bath... I really don’t want to think about that right now,” you replied, shuttering at the thought of undressing in your condition. Mei gave you a sympathetic look and pat you on the back for reassurance. “Oh. And you won’t believe what Junkrat just did.”

This caused both Hana and Mei to lean in slightly, eager to hear what happened.  
“He ruined all chances of me hanging out with Dom ever. He literally told him to piss off—AS ME! I could tell that he’s never gonna want to be around me again!”

Rather than comfort you, the two just started laughing after you said that, which caused you to look to both of them simultaneously. “Wh-what’s so funny?!”  
“I’m sorry, (F/N)... It’s just that we can’t imagine you telling one of the nicest volunteers to piss off! I kind of wish I was there to see it!” Hana explained, which caused you to think about the scenario... Then begin laughing as well. Yes, it sounded like Junkrat’s crazy laugh, but you had to admit, thinking back on the memory, it was pretty funny. After Mei stopped laughing, she sighed, “Don’t worry, (F/N). I’m positive that Dom won’t be terrified to be in the same room as you just because someone he thought was you surprised him. The rest of Overwatch will be notified of the situation later today. I’m sure he’ll understand just what happened afterwards.”

With a nod, you looked over to the area that the junkers usually sat—the area you first met them—and saw Junkrat sitting by himself. When you came to Overwatch, you didn’t have any friends (aside from becoming acquaintances with your fellow volunteers). So, you had just decided to sit alone during the first week. Now that you thought about it, the one of the reasons you decided to greet the two criminals was because you were lonely. Not just because you wanted to see if they were really as bad as the media said. Seeing him all alone like that really made you see just how lonely you were. Literally. Glancing back to Mei and Hana, you sighed, “I’m gonna talk to him.”  
“Do you have Stockholm syndrome ALREADY?” Hana asked with a surprised look on her face, “Did he whisper stuff in your ear last night in order to brainwash you?”  
Mei looked over to Junkrat, then gave you an understanding look. “We’ll be here if he says something that hurts you, okay?”

You returned with a warm smile, then made your way over to Junkrat. It was funny. You were doing the same thing you did months ago, only this time with reversed roles.  
Once he saw you approach him, Junkrat just rolled his eyes, “I’m not apologizin’ for telling lover boy to piss off.”  
You sputtered a bit at the ‘lover boy’ comment, but kept your cool nonetheless. “Dominic is my friend. But that’s not what I’m here to talk about,” you began, “I just think you look a little lonely.”

This made Junkrat give you a puzzled look, then begin laughing hysterically. “Ya really think that I’m lonely?! I’m alone ‘cause I wanna be alone! And if I don’t wanna be alone, I got Roadie! I say the word and he’s here! Now make like your Prince Charming and go the fuck away.”  
Honestly, his response didn’t surprise you. You could even say that you were hoping for it. From the corner of your eye, you could see Mei glaring daggers at Junkrat, almost like how she looked when she saved you. But now was the time to save yourself. Mimicking one of the smirks that Junkrat had given you when he was messing with you, you just took a seat and made sure to get comfortable.  
This caught both him and Mei off guard. Junkrat, however, instantly became irritated.

“I said fuck off.”  
“Don’t feel like it.”  
“I mean it.”  
“Same here.”  
“If ya don’t leave, I’ll get Roadhog to hook ya in the kisser.”  
“He’d be hooking you.”

Now Junkrat was angry. As he attempted to push you off the chair, you just laughed. Apparently strength wasn’t switched over. You weren’t physically strong to begin with, so successfully pushing you away was out of the question. This made him even more frustrated, trying harder to push you away. Finally, Junkrat stopped and turned his back to you, furious that his attempts to get rid of you had failed. Seems like you had won this round for once. And you’d be damned if you weren’t going to rub it in his face for a while. Immature, yes. But who cares?

“So, you want me to get us our breakfast?”  
“Stuff it, sheila.”

This was more fun than you thought it would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, I’m probably gonna try to make chapters longer. Right now, each one is about 1,500-2,000 words. I’m gonna try to bump it up to 2,500 words each chapter starting next update.

You decided to go get breakfast for the both of you and Junkrat, seeing as he was dead set on not moving from his spot. It seemed as though he saw his area in the mess hall as his territory, which he would never abandon despite the fact that he couldn’t get rid of you. Although you couldn’t stand him, you had to admit, he was good at standing his ground.  
Once you approached the buffet filled with numerous breakfast items, you stopped. You really didn’t know what the guy enjoyed, nor did you really care. So, to avoid another trip, you just chose a little bit of everything from the buffet and piled it onto a tray.

The main reason you were even getting food for the junker was because you’d be damned if he decided to skip out on the most important meal of the day in your body due to his stubbornness. If it really came down to it, you’d use your new strength to force feed him if he refused to eat anything. You figured that after seeing Junkrat’s relationship with his bodyguard, you had a feeling that it wouldn’t be the first time he’d be force fed... Only it would be his doppelgänger forcing food down his throat instead of Roadhog. Well, there’s a first time for everything.

Once you arrived back at the table, Junkrat eyed the food on the tray. “Y’expect me to have all that?” he asked suspiciously, which you returned with a shrug. “I didn’t know what you wanted, so I got a little bit of everything.”  
The nervousness was clear on the junker’s face. Almost as if he didn’t trust anything you had gotten. If anything, the look he was giving you was accusing you of slipping cyanide into everything on the tray. Which was stupid, considering you’d technically be killing yourself if that were the case. Finally, you decided to take one of the strawberries you had put on the tray and pop it into your mouth to prove that you weren’t going to poison him. 

Junkrat’s eyes seemed to widen at first, then stay glued to you as you swallowed the fruit, almost waiting for you to start slowly dying. Finally, you rolled your eyes. “It’s not fucking poisoned. Why would I poison myself?” you sighed, which caused Junkrat to jump. After studying you for about five more seconds, he turned his attention to the tray of food, grabbing a strawberry as well and carefully eating it.

He didn’t have anything else though.   
He still didn’t trust everything you had chosen.   
And the guy wasn’t even talking to you, instead looking you dead in the eye.   
Glancing over to Hana and Mei, you could see the Korean gamer snickering while Mei was giving you a sympathetic smile, trying not to laugh as well (but ultimately failing). Well, at least you were providing them with quality entertainment.

If you wanted your body to have a decent breakfast, you had to show the paranoid asshole that nothing was poisoned. So, without breaking eye contact, you took a little bit of everything from the tray and ate each piece, making sure he saw that you weren’t ‘pretending’ to (despite your lack of an appetite at the moment). This apparently did the trick because after a few seconds of seeing that you weren’t suffering from food poisoning, he nervously began to eat, occasionally glancing over to you.

Saying that it was weird was a major understatement. No, this was beyond weird. Watching someone control all of your movements like this is something you would really prefer to have gone your whole life without seeing. Somehow, you had a feeling that was part of the reason why Junkrat couldn’t stop staring at you as well (other than the obvious searching to see if you had poisoned yourself just to poison him). You could tell that even he was a bit unnerved by all of this, especially the fact that he was now all in one piece. You weren’t sure how long he’s been without his right limbs, but suddenly having them again must be completely bizarre. 

Eventually, the tray was empty and Junkrat was still looking at you expectantly.  
So, he was waiting for you to take the tray back. That, or he was absolutely positive that you had poisoned breakfast. Since it would be stupid to argue about something like this, you took it and walked to the dish area... Then felt a sharp pain in your stomach.  
What the fuck?  
Setting the tray down by the dirty dishes, you slowly made your way back to the table, pain escalating all the way there. Apparently, Junkrat could see what was happening and instantly pointed to the direction of the restrooms.

Now you understood.   
He wasn’t staring at you because he thought you had poisoned breakfast.  
He was staring at you because he knew what was coming.   
You felt too sick to tell him off, so instead, you darted into the restroom. 

~~~

You were in there for about twenty minutes puking your brains out, both mentally cursing Junkrat and wondering just what the fuck was going on. By the time you had finished, breakfast was over and most members were gone to do whatever they were assigned to do. However, you were instantly met with Mei, Hana, and Junkrat as soon as you left the restroom. Mei was the first to speak, tone dripping with worry, “Are you okay?! I saw the whole thing! One second you seemed fine, the next second you looked really nauseous! Before I could go to ask what was wrong, you just ran into the bathroom!”

Before you could answer, Junkrat interrupted. “She’s fine. Just can’t stomach a thing around this time ‘a the day is all. Can’t eat too much either. If I do, it goes out the way it went in,” he explained, which caused you to carefully think about it. He came from Australia, right? From what you know, he was in his mid twenties. The incident in Australia happened about two decades ago, so if what you were suspecting was true... You were currently in a body suffering from radiation sickness and the longer you remained, the more likely it was that you were going to die from it. Your eyes widened once you took in these facts, “Does Dr. Ziegler know about this?!”  
“The angel? No way in hell am I lettin’ her fill me with needles.”

In other words, no she didn’t. Which didn’t surprise you, considering that she didn’t inform you of anything that she needed to do. You had no idea how the hell Junkrat managed to keep the fact that he was suffering from radiation sickness hidden from her, much less live as long as he has already while being sick, but there was no way you were going to endure it without any sort of treatment involved. Without a word, you spun to the exit to bring this to Dr. Ziegler’s attention. You ignored Junkrat’s grab at your arm. 

“Darl, don’t tell the angel ‘bout this! Last thing I want is to see myself ASK for a check up!”  
“Then don’t watch.”

The tone in which you had said that was the darkest you’ve ever said anything. You were too angry to be surprised though. Angry that Junkrat didn’t tell you that he was sick. Angry that he violated you by touching your breasts. Angry that he thought it would be fun to blow the both of you up with a bunch of prototype bullets. Angry that you had even thought he might be someone other than what the media painted him as.  
Hell, you were angry at everything right now.  
As you stormed your way to the direction to Dr. Ziegler’s office, you felt Junkrat’s grip tighten, almost as if he was scared of the inevitable. You understood that he didn’t really like the thought of you practically forcing him to be examined, but you also understood that the resurrection technology couldn’t revive people who die of natural causes, like sickness. At least, that’s what you heard. You weren’t going to try your luck with it nonetheless. 

Occasionally, you would think that maybe dropping everything and heading to Gibraltar was a bad idea. That you should have just stayed in the States and tried to make a difference in a more passive way.  
You were having those thoughts again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I’ve been job hunting and it’s been really tiring. Plus, gotta get those Halloween lootboxes before the event is over. Really want the Zenyatta and Moira skins!

As soon as you had stepped back into the clinic, Dr. Ziegler could tell something was wrong. Well, you still probably looked sick after having puked everything out beforehand, so it was pretty obvious. After shooing away Junkrat, Mei, and Hana into the waiting room, the good doctor escorted you to her office. In seconds, you were seated down and asked numerous questions.

“Did you feel sick prior to now?”  
“No. Well, I was still shaken up from the whole situation, so I wasn’t paying attention.”  
“Okay... Did you have an appetite at all?”  
“Not really.”

Dr. Ziegler wrote something down on her clipboard, then continued, “Can you describe the symptoms you’re feeling now?”  
“Crummy, tired, my head feels fuzzy, and I feel just plain sick,” you replied, which caused the good doctor to write more on her clipboard. “While vomiting, did you manage to eject blood?”  
You really didn’t want to remember that part, but this was important either way. Sheepishly looking to the floor, you nodded, hoping for a new question. Seeing your discomfort, Dr. Ziegler jotted something down, then cleared her throat, “Now, Ms. (L/N), the symptoms you’re describing can be multiple things. It’s highly likely that Mr. Fawkes has radiation sickness, given where he came from, but it could also be something else entirely. In order to narrow down what it is rather than assuming it, I’ll need a blood sample.”

As soon as she said that, you stood up straight. “Alright. I’m ready whenever you are.”  
The doctor, however, didn’t make a move to her supply cabinet for a syringe. She just gave you a soft smile, “I have been waiting for him to actually say that for too long now. Unfortunately, you will have to get Mr. Fawkes’s permission to have his blood taken. Just because you’re inhabiting his body, that doesn’t mean I can take his blood without his consent.”

Of course it wouldn’t be that simple. The irritation was clear on your face, which caused Dr. Ziegler to give you an apologetic look before continuing, “The sooner you can manage to convince him, the sooner we can diagnose this.”  
“But, he doesn’t have to know that you took his blood! You have my consent to do this, so let’s just do it!” you protested, but the good doctor just shook her head. “You’re reminding me of a colleague I once had... (F/N), you must know that it would go against everything that I believe in if I were to take his blood without his say so. I apologize, but unless he says otherwise, I won’t extract blood,” she said sternly, which caused you to turn away, frustrated at this turn of events. Before you could exit the office, you felt a soft hand on your shoulder. “I truly am sorry... But, I believe that things will work out better this way.”

Sometimes, she was just too sweet, even for the biggest of jerks. But now you were just curious about the ‘colleague’ that she once had. Judging by the tone of her voice, it was a sore subject... Maybe it was best not to bring it up. Sighing, you simply gave her a nod, then exited to the waiting room where your friends (and Junkrat) were waiting. As soon as you entered, you were immediately met with a worried Mei and Hana. 

Hana was the first to say anything, “So? What’d Angie say? Are you dying? I gotta know!”  
“You won’t believe how worried the both of us are!” Mei followed, then gripped you by your prosthetic hand, eagerly awaiting you to say something. Junkrat, however, didn’t look worried. On the contrary, he looked more curious if anything. But as soon as he saw you looking at him, he quickly turned away, pretending as if he wasn’t just staring at you. Knowing that he was eavesdropping, you replied to your friends, “Unless I get Junkrat’s permission, Dr. Ziegler won’t take a blood sample. Says it’s against what she believes in to do so without an okay from the patient.”

You could hear Junkrat laugh at that, but as soon as all eyes were on him, he quickly grew quiet, shifting uncomfortably under the gazes of you and your friends. “Junkrat, you have to think about it. This isn’t you in there. It’s (F/N). All Angela needs is a little bit of blood—“ Mei began, but was instantly interrupted at the mention of blood being drawn.   
“If I remember correctly, it’s not YOU who’s gotta convince me, bot lover,” Junkrat spat, then looked to you with a smug grin, “C’mon, sheila. Beg.”

Oh fuck him. 

You clenched your teeth together, stopping yourself from telling him off, then took a deep breath. “Can you PLEASE allow Dr. Ziegler to take some blood to possibly save your life and mine as well?”  
“Hmmm...”  
Junkrat pondered it, then crossed his arms. “Nah. Wasn’t good enough.”

“Excuse me?”  
“That was a shitty excuse for begging. Try harder and MAYBE I’ll consider it.”  
Mei just gawked at Junkrat, momentarily speechless at his behavior, then furious. The climatologist got in his face, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “You just want to take advantage of this! You don’t care if (F/N) dies from YOUR illness, am I right? You probably see it as a ticket out of death!” she snapped, which caused the junker to flinch. Mei was pretty scary when she was mad, but Junkrat didn’t seem to be scared. He seemed more... Hurt from it. The look was quickly gone; so quickly that you would have missed it if you had blinked. With a huff, Junkrat put his hands up, “Can’t take a damn tease? I heard how touchy goody-two-shoes could be, but damn.”

He then looked you in the eye, a serious look on his face. “ONE blood sample from the angel. That’s it. Nothing else. And Roadie’ll make sure that it’s just one. He’ll be back any second with my stuff.”  
So that’s where the bodyguard had gone to? You didn’t remember him telling Roadhog to get anything, but then again, he was ordered to stay at the med bay as well. It would only be natural for him to get a few things from their room.  
As if on cue, the tall junker lumbered into the room, holding numerous bags mainly filled with scrap (you swore you made out a bag filled with those Pachimari things though). After silently looking at you, Roadhog turned to Junkrat and shook his head, seemingly in disappointment.

In return, Junkrat growled, “Not my fault she ate before I could tell her what’d happen!”  
The bodyguard gave him a smack across the head, which caused you to wince. Yep. That’ll leave a mark.   
“Okay, so maybe I forgot and telling her wasn’t on my mind for a tick! Geez, Hog, that hurt...” Junkrat moaned as he clutched his head in pain. After recovering, he looked up to Roadhog. “I want you to go with the darl and make sure angel face only takes blood. THAT’S IT! NOTHING ELSE!” Junkrat demanded as he gestured towards you and the door to Dr. Ziegler’s office, “Anything else, and you unleash hell.”  
You really didn’t want to know what it would look like for the bodyguard to ‘unleash hell’ within the confines of a small doctor’s office, so you made sure that the good doctor was only to take a blood sample as well. You’d rather NOT see if the rumors were true about the big guy being able to rip a grown man’s head off. 

Returning to the office (now accompanied by Roadhog), Dr. Ziegler perked up, anxious to hear Junkrat’s confirmation. “He only said he’d allow blood to be taken or else Roadhog will kill us all,” you explained, then turned to the bodyguard to confirm, “R-Right?”  
A nod.  
You really wish he didn’t nod. 

“I... See. Well, I can work with that,” Dr. Ziegler said, laughing nervously as she looked up at Roadhog, then made her way to her cabinet. As soon as she took out a syringe, you felt a foreign sense of terror go over you. You never liked getting vaccinated or having blood drawn, but this was different. It was as if your entire body was terrified of the idea. And it was starting to make you scared as well. “U-um... It won’t hurt, will it?” you stammer, which caused Dr. Ziegler to raise an eyebrow. “Only if you think it will.”

That in no way made you feel better. Just before the good doctor could put the band on the prosthetic-free left arm, you unconsciously pulled your arm away.  
She could tell that something was up. You had been given a flu vaccine by her once and you endured it just fine. This was simply abnormal. Suddenly, Roadhog grabbed your arm and held it still in front of Dr. Ziegler. 

“Rat hates syringes.”

Dr. Ziegler took in those words, then went wide-eyed with realization. “Do you think that the body retained the fear?”  
A pause before a slight nod.  
So. You now had a fear of anything to do with shots. Fucking fantastic. As you felt the band wrap tightly around your arm, you could feel your heart beat faster. The coolness of her rubber glove then began to feel for the vein...

Shit. She found one. You could feel yourself begin to tense as the rubbing alcohol was applied, which only made Roadhog’s grip even tighter. “Please try to relax, Mr—Ms. (L/N). Sorry for that, I’m trying to imagine that you’re Mr. Fawkes right now. He has never allowed me to do this before, so I want to imagine that it’s really him,” Dr. Ziegler confessed, giggling slightly. You just shook your head with a smile, “No, it’s fine.”

You swore you heard a laugh from Roadhog as soon as you said that. 

The small conversation seemed to distract you enough to loosen up, because now you felt a soreness inside of your elbow. Before you could freak out, it was... Gone. Gone in seconds. “There you go. Not too hard, now was it? I’m sorry, but I do not have any lollipops. Those are only for Halloween check ups,” Dr. Ziegler joked as she took the syringe filled with rust-colored blood to a separate container.  
Right now you felt completely embarrassed. You knew that it wouldn’t be bad, but you still made a big deal about it. Sure, it was because Junkrat’s fear remained, but it still was completely humiliating to have to have your arm held in place. 

But it really made you wonder. What remained with your body that Junkrat would have to endure? That aside, Dr. Ziegler had a blood sample now. You just have to wait and hope you don’t kick the bucket before the tests were done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, I haven’t gotten a single Halloween skin for any character I play as (Moira, Lúcio, Symmetra, Roadhog, Winston). But I WILL NOT GIVE UP. Enjoy this chapter!

To say that you felt like shit would be a severe understatement. Oh no, you felt like an entire sewer... And you smelled like one too. Well, if a sewer had an oil spill. The one thing you wanted to do was take a bath to hopefully make you feel better, but one key fact kept haunting your mind:

The thought of undressing. You were fine with taking off the raggedy shirt Junkrat had on before you two swapped, but the pants... This was a situation you never wanted to even think about going through.  
... No. You could do this. You could take a nice bath and not get curious and see something you shouldn’t see—SHIT, YOU’RE CURIOUS NOW! You were apparently visibly distressed while on this train of thought, because from the corner of your eye, you could see Roadhog from across the room marking his place in his book and approaching you. It was faint, but the look he gave you through his mask had the vibe of questioning what was wrong all of the sudden. You just sighed, “I was just thinking about what I should do if I want to take a bath or... Or go to the bathroom.”  
You shuddered at that last part. 

Roadhog took in your words, then gave you a nod before walking over to the pile of many bags. After digging around in one of them, he flung a piece of clothing to your direction. You failed to successfully catch it, but upon closer inspection after grabbing them from your lap, they were...  
“Swim trunks?”  
The bodyguard returned with a nod, “Won’t help with takin’ a piss. Will help with the rest.”  
Was... He actually helping you? He acted like a parental figure to Junkrat, but was he honestly caring about you?  
“I don’t care. Just wanted to not hear Rat cryin’.”  
... Damn. He’s good at reading people. 

Yet somehow, you felt as though his explanation was a cover up. Whether he cared or not, you were still grateful. Giving Roadhog a small smile, you folded the swim trunks and draped them over your metal arm. “Thanks.”  
Roadhog just stared, then went back to his spot next to Junkrat, who was currently knocked out on his bed. Now that you thought about it, he ate quite a lot at breakfast. It’s only natural that he’d be sleepy. It might actually be one of the only times it’s ever happened to him after you recalled him mentioning that he can’t handle eating large amounts at one time. He also said something about being unable to eat at certain times? You’d have to ask him what times when he wakes up. Or just ask Roadhog. He ought to know...

But honestly, you were terrified of him. You’d rather just ask the asshole than the apocalypse. 

As you made your way into the clinic’s bath area, you hesitated. Sure, you had swim trunks now, but you still had to change into them. And... How were you supposed to detach the prosthetics? You assumed that they couldn’t get wet, but was there a special way of doing so? You really didn’t want to, but you had no choice.  
“Um... Roadhog? Can you help me with the limbs?”

You could hear an annoyed sigh from outside the bathroom, but fortunately, the bodyguard was inside in five seconds. As soon as he was next to you, he pointed to the bathtub. “Sit and watch.”  
You complied, seating yourself on the edge of the bath and paid close attention as Roadhog pressed a button on the side of the peg leg, twisted it to one side, pushed, then pulled the peg off, revealing a knob on the end of your half-leg. Setting the peg down, he pointed to the swim trunks. “Put those on.”  
Right. It would be harder to put them on if he detached your arm first. Plus, the hard part would be over... Right?

Closing your eyes, you unbuttoned the pants you had on and quickly slipped off both the pants and boxer shorts.  
... Was Roadhog watching?  
No! Focus! Grabbing ahold on the swim trunks, you pulled them on and opened your eyes to see if you put them on right... Oh thank god. They weren’t backwards.  
As you breathed a sigh of relief, you heard Roadhog speak again, “Shirt off.”  
You didn’t want to waste his time any longer, so the shirt was off in an instant. 

You assumed that the arm would be more complex to get off, given how important it was, and you were right. Roadhog gripped you by your right shoulder, then pressed four buttons around it simultaneously. What happened next was a tingling sensation, followed by the arm going limp. With a twist to the right, left, a push, and another turn to the right, the prosthetic came loose. The only thing you could see on your arm was a stump... and thick wires coming from it.  
“Don’t get the wires too wet. You’ll get shocked,” Roadhog warned, then left the bathroom. 

Well. You now had no right limbs. Just how did Junkrat lose them in the first place? It could have been from the explosion that caused Australia to be so dangerous, but something told you it was something more... Idiotic. You might be judging, but knowing Junkrat, he did something completely stupid to cause it.  
Whatever. With your left hand, you turned on the water for a bath and began adjusting the temperature to make it pleasant and warm.

... How much soap should you put in? Glancing at the bottle of strawberry bath soap, then back to your chest dark with dirt, it was blatantly obvious how much was needed.  
All of it.  
Snatching the small bottle up, you proceeded to dump the entire contents of it into the bath, resulting in large clouds of bubbles forming. Seeing as the water was high enough to be considered a bath, you turned off the water and slid in. The result was instant relaxation. Well. Mentally. A part of you wanted to get out as soon as possible, which you could only assume was what Junkrat’s body wanted.

Nope. You were going to enjoy this. You were going to get clean, dammit. Grabbing the lavender body wash, you felt a wave of disgust wash over you. Ignoring the body’s hints at finding displeasure in hygiene, you covered yourself in body wash (by popping open the cap and dumping the contents all over your chest), happy to see what had to be a year of dirt begin to fade. You felt as if you should wash your hair under the tap, seeing how dark the water was now. So after taking the bottle of shampoo from its spot (you couldn’t quite make out what scent it was, but your best bet was that it was regular old shampoo) and popping it open, you dumped some right onto your hair and turned the water back on. 

Now you could feel your body getting just plain irritated as you began to wash your hair. Were you going to have to deal with this foreign attitude from a body that hated getting clean whenever you took a bath or shower? Oh god, you really hoped not. Maybe having a positive mindset about getting clean would help condition the body to appreciate it more often. It’d definitely make your life easier when this was fixed and he went back to messing with you. But then again, the smell was the only way you could tell that he was coming when he was sneaking up on you. Decisions, decisions. 

As you finished rinsing out the shampoo, you felt a painful shock from your right side. It only took you a few seconds to realize that you must have not heeded Roadhog’s warnings carefully enough. Because the wires were dripping with water. You must have submerged what remained of Junkrat’s right arm while washing your hair. Seething in pain, you attempted to stand up, only to fall onto the floor of the bathroom with a loud ‘THUD!’  
You had forgotten that you were missing a leg as well. Dammit. Glancing to the door, you were expecting Roadhog to come in to see what was wrong. However, you overestimated his charity. Seems like he figured that since you had seen him take off the limbs, you could handle yourself. 

You could do this.  
You decided to go for the peg leg first, since it was relatively easier. So, he pressed a button and turned to take it off... Was it the same as putting it on? Time to see. Pressing the button, you slipped it on the knob on your leg, turned it... And it fell off. Were you missing a step?

He had pressed the button, turned it... And PUSHED DOWN! That’s what you forgot! Pressing the button once more, you slipped it over the knob and pushed against it. You then turned it to the side and released the button... And it stayed in place! You now had mobility!  
Before you could silently celebrate this accomplishment, you felt another shock on your right side.

Yeah, you needed to dry off before you electrocuted yourself. That’d be a shitty way to go. Well, Dr. Ziegler would be able to revive you, but it’s still stupid. At least now you could hobble around again. As you carefully stood up from the floor (and after you made a mental note to never try to stand without the peg leg), you grabbed the nearest towel hanging up and immediately began to dry the wires before any more shocks happened. Afterwards, you wrapped the towel around your chest and took a look at the arm prosthetic. 

Roadhog had used both hands to detach it. You assumed that he was the one who helps with the arm when it needed to come off. Well, it was time for him to attach it.  
With prosthetic in hand, you exited the bathroom... Only to walk right into an angry Junkrat. After frantically looking you up and down, he snatched the arm from you and shakily pointed it in your face. “I had one more month before I had to take a rinse off, darl!” he spat, “And why the fuck did ya make me smell like... Stra’berries and flowers?”

At that description, a rumbling laugh came from Roadhog, which caused Junkrat to direct his anger at him. “You stuff it, asshole! If ya didn’t let her take a rinse, then I wouldn’t smell like a fuckin’ sheila!”  
“Revenge for never usin’ soap,” Roadhog retorted, then made his way towards the both of you. Tugging the arm out of Junkrat’s hands, the bodyguard pulled you over and began to connect the arm. After he pushed it in, you could see Roadhog’s mask look you in the eyes. “This’ll hurt.”

Releasing the buttons caused a painful jolt to rush through your entire body, followed by prickling, as if you were being poked with needles. As the pain began to settle, you could feel the same sensation of mobility as you did before, but this time it was more prominent. Now it felt like you could move something was there rather than wanting to move something that wasn’t present. The entire process seemed to make Junkrat uneasy, as he was now staring at your body’s flesh hand uncomfortably. You would think that he would be more enthusiastic that he had all his limbs back, but he instead seemed to be more disturbed by it. 

Seeing as you were staring at him, Junkrat scowled, “When’re ya gonna stop starin’ at me?”  
Before you could reply, he threw a bag in your direction. “Get changed and get some clothes outta your room before I break in there and nick some for myself.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get the Halloween skin for my main (Moira)! Now my goal is to get Trick or Treat sprays before the event is over. Wish me luck! And enjoy this chapter!

Once you had let Dr. Ziegler know that you were going to get some things from your room, both you and Junkrat went off to your dormitory. Naturally, word of the appearance of “Junkrat” in the volunteer’s quarters spread quickly and soon, volunteers were giving you questioning and disgusted looks. It was unnerving to say the least, seeing faces that you had recognized as friendly give you such sour looks... Winston had better inform them soon. You couldn’t stand seeing everyone dislike you.  
After finally arriving at the door to the girl’s section, you pointed to the panel next to it. “It’s fingerprint activated. Put your hand there,” you explained, which caused Junkrat to scoff in response. “I knew that already, darl. Y’think yours is the only one?”

You were about to reply, but the bastard cut you off. “Now, before I let us in here, let’s go through a few ‘important’ things, yeah?”  
Raising an eyebrow, you nodded, slowly inching closer. “Where are we going right this minute?”

“The girl’s area of the volunteer’s quarters.”  
“And are only shielas supposed to be there?”  
“Uh, yeah.”  
“Who currently has some larger than average balls?”

While you were disgusted by his description of it, he was right. You would have to have a damn good reason to have Junkrat, of all people, accompany you to your room. Ew. Even the thought of seeing you go into a bedroom with him would start rumors. And rumors spread fast amongst the volunteers. Taking a deep breath, you replied, “If anyone asks, say that Winston will explain everything.”

“But that’s boooring! Why can’t it be more fun? Why can’t we say somethin’ like ‘if we told ya, we’d have to kill ya’?” Junkrat whined, then pouted comically. Okay, you were done. Grabbing Junkrat’s hand, you pressed his palm against the pad next to the door. After a soft beep sounded, the door automatically opened to reveal a rather decrepit lounge room with about two girls seated together talking and two others doing whatever business they were currently occupied with. Yep. Not enough funding to renovate the place, so you had to make do with a lounge room that was pretty shitty looking. As soon as you and Junkrat stepped in, one of the girls piped up. “Hi, (F/N)! Hi... Wait—WHAT?!”  
God dammit, Daisy. The last thing you wanted was to have attention drawn over to you. 

“Ew, what is HE doing here?” you could hear another girl whisper loudly as all eyes were glaring directly at you.   
This definitely wasn’t fun. At all. Before you could say that Winston would explain everything, Junkrat stepped forward, “That’s classified information. He’s here ‘cause of super secret reasons! Reasons that if I said, ya’d all wind up dead the next day!”  
Oh god.  
He continued as you were processing the stupidity that he was spouting, “Trust me, darls, it’s nasty shit. All I can say s’that I’m goin’ on the run with my mates Junkrat and Roadhog! Might even change my name! So unless ya wanna join me, be sweet and don’t ask about it!”

Everyone was staring at you and him in bewilderment. The only thing that could be uttered was from Daisy, which was an extremely profound, “What... The fuck?”  
The little shit turned to you, a proud smile plastered on his face. Yeah, you’ll smack him later. For now, it was time to repair the bullshit he had already implanted in your co-workers’ minds. “What was MEANT to be said was that Winston will explain everything. Forget what was just said. Please,” you pleaded, then scurried off to the direction of your room, dragging Junkrat along with you. 

You were positive that this moment was the fastest you had ever punched in the code to your room. After the automatic door slid open, you practically threw Junkrat inside before running in to lock it again. As soon as you saw the padlock icon indicate that the door had been successfully looked, you slowly turned to Junkrat, who could just feel the anger coming off of you. With a growl, you grabbed him by the collar, “What did I say?!”  
“Streuth, can’t take a joke?”

You pushed him away and began to pace nervously around the room, the sudden twitches you had been having getting worse, “Oh god, they’re never gonna let me hear the end of it! I can just see it now! ‘So, when are you going to go on the run, (F/N)?’ ‘Have you changed your name yet?’ ‘Am I gonna see you on the news, (F/N)?’ AGH!”  
After you vented, you sat on your bed, grabbed your big Pachimari plush, and squeezed it in your arms, hearing it squeak as you fumed to yourself. 

About five minutes later, Junkrat cleared his throat, “You okay now?”  
Looking over to him, you just sighed, then nodded. He returned that gesture with a smile. “Hey, they might think that now, but the monkey’s—“  
“He’s a gorilla.”  
“Alright, smartass. The GORILLA’S gonna be tellin’ everyone soon, yeah? I doubt those volunteers’ll keep up a tease if it wasn’t you in the first place. Nothin’ to worry your pretty lil’ head over. If they make fun ‘a ya because ‘a this, then they’re shit.”

You never had expected Junkrat, of all people, to try to cheer you up. You definitely were pleasantly surprised. Maybe he DID have feelings?  
“Plus, I’m the only one allowed to tease ya.”  
Of course. But, it was nice of him to do that... Oh god, Hana was right. You ARE getting Stockholm syndrome. Pushing those thoughts out of your head, you snatched up a backpack by your bed—one of the ones that you had used when you were traveling to Gibraltar—and began to put various sets of clothes in it.

You had settled with packing sports bras so that it would be more easier for him to get on... But knowing Junkrat, he’d never put them on willingly. You’d have to make sure that he did. You also packed all the pants you had and ignored all skirts. You just knew that he’d try to make a sluttier version of the century old picture of Marilyn Monroe on one of the base’s air vents if you packed one. Finally, you zipped the backpack and slung it over a shoulder. You were about to open the door, but then stopped and turned towards the large Pachimari. It was probably the best thing you had to get rid of stress. Something about hugging it just made you feel better. 

Finally, you grabbed the cute onion-octopus-thing and unlocked the door. You could hear Junkrat, however, snickering behind you. He murmured something to himself, which you swore was, “Roadie’s gonna get along just fine with her when he sees that thing,” but you honestly don’t see the huge junker having a soft side for... Anything really. You had heard that he felt no remorse for killing—even that he LAUGHS as he murders people. No way would he like Pachimaris... Right?

You were snapped out of your thoughts to Junkrat sprinting to the door out of the area then tapping a nonexistent watch on his wrist. “Tick tock, tick tock. Don’t got all day.”  
Well, wasn’t he patient. All the more reason to flash him an exact replica of his shit-eating grin and walk even slower than you were before. As you leisurely sauntered to the door, you could see that Junkrat was getting visibly irate. Okay, time to be a jackass. 

Dropping the Pachimari, you gave him an innocent look before smiling sweetly. “Oops. I guess I’m a little clumsy.”  
Cue picking it up as slowly as possible and wasting extra time checking for damages and dusting it off. Looking back to Junkrat, he was now even angrier. “Ha ha, you’re a fuckin’ riot. Keep it up and I might just rig that arm to blow when ya hold that thing again,” he snapped, which only caused you to laugh. Nonetheless, you quickened your pace. You didn’t want to jeopardize your beloved Pachimari because of something like this. But it was pretty fun, teasing Junkrat instead of the other way around.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry for the late update! Job hunting has been brutal, but I finally found myself a job! I start my training tomorrow and I got a huge few weeks ahead of me. I’m talking 5-7 hours each day, 5 days a week! Wish me luck!

After returning to the clinic, you had excused yourself to your bed in order to curl up with your Pachimari, wincing in pain as your stomach felt as if it was going to rip itself open any second now. You didn’t feel as bad as you did during breakfast, but it definitely was bad enough for you to want to squeeze your Pachimari for the pain to go away. As a squeak sounded from the large plush from being hugged tightly, you buried your face into it, hoping that the familiar scent of home would help.  
Home...  
You had left without really hearing what your family had thought about you leaving to Gibraltar. You doubted that they’d allow it. Maybe that’s why you left without hearing their opinion on the matter. You didn’t want to be told not to. Maybe that was why you only gave them a note before setting out for good. Naturally, you write them to let them know you’re doing okay, but the process is complex thanks to the Petras Act and Talon. Letters arrive a week later than they would have if the postal circumstances were normal. But, you felt glad that you could even touch base with your family at all. 

Would they even believe that you were now one of the most wanted criminals in the world? You doubted it, but it’d definitely make a good topic in your next letter to them.  
Your thoughts were interrupted by a nagging feeling that someone was... Watching you. You weren’t exactly sure what you were doing that would be so interesting. All you were doing was smothering yourself with your Pachimari as you reminisced about home. Pulling your face away from the plush, you scanned the room for the perpetrator, only to lock eyes with Roadhog. Was... He the one staring at you?

The large junker didn’t make a move to hide the fact that he had been watching you once you had spot him. He seemed to be more interested in something else by the looks of it. It only took you a second to realize that the gas mask was looking right at your Pachimari’s face. Unmoving.  
So...  
What Junkrat had said about Roadhog liking Pachimaris... Was that true? No way.

He moved closer, then made a gesture towards it, almost seeming to ask if it was okay for him to hold it.  
No. Way.  
You just gripped it tighter, which the bodyguard seemed to have noticed, because he had slinked away to the piles of bags he had brought earlier—wait.  
You had thought that the Pachimari bag was your imagination, but here it was. Being brought right to you. Completely not a figment of your imagination. Wow.

With a single shake, around ten smaller Pachimaris toppled out, their faces as cute as can be.  
Roadhog was looking at you expectedly now. You weren’t really sure what he wanted you to do, actually. Maybe he wanted you to group them up? Taking your big Pachimari, you pushed it in the middle of the pile of its smaller cousins. Apparently this was indeed what he had wanted you to do, because after giving you a firm nod, Roadhog began to arrange his own Pachimaris around yours.  
Around this time, you were wondering when you’d wake up from this strange dream. This guy kills people for fun and laughs at death... And he’s arranging Pachimaris with you. 

That’s when you heard snickering from the other side of the clinic, which you knew for a fact was Junkrat. You sighed before looking at him dead in the eye, “What’s so funny?”  
“Nothin’! I just told ya so, is all!” he replied with a laugh, “I shoulda made a bet with ya that you’d get along fine with Roadie! Coulda made me a profit!”  
You just flashed him a painfully fake smile, then inspected the pile of Pachimaris that were now surrounding the big one.

They were all in surprisingly good condition for having been owned by a junker. Sure, there was one or two that was dirty, but aside from that, Roadhog really took good care of his Pachimaris. Even though you were still in denial that this was happening, you couldn’t help but be impressed.  
Seeing as you were now ignoring him, Junkrat huffed and plopped himself in a corner with his own bag of scrap and tools, tinkering away at whatever he had decided to tinker with. At least that’ll keep him occupied for now.  
As you returned to your silent and awkward interaction with Roadhog, you could see Junkrat peek over his shoulder to look at you, then quickly go back to working on what you could only assume was an explosive of some sort. This would happen every time he thought you were distracted.

Was... Junkrat wanting you to see what he was up to? It sure seemed like it. After what had to be the tenth time of him glancing over at you, you just sighed, got up from the bed, then made your way to him.  
When he looked over at you again, you could see a flash of excitement light up in his eyes. “Oh, so ya wanna keep me company? Now that’s just sweet!”  
“Keep that up and I’ll go back to hanging out with your bodyguard,” you replied flatly, which caused Junkrat to gasp dramatically, “I’m hurt!”

Rolling your eyes, you turned your attention to the device he was tinkering with. Instead of an explosive, which you had originally thought was what he was working on, it was a bear trap... Which you doubt was used for bears. You couldn’t help but stammer when you asked, “D-Does that explode?”  
“What, this? Nah, I tried that. Didn’t work right. I put it on my mines though! Makes prey go sky high!” he replied with a giggle. A very... Unnerving giggle. One you never thought you would hear yourself make. With an uncomfortable smile back, you took a closer look at it.  
You were really thankful that he was working on it without it being active. Losing a limb because Junkrat decided to not be careful as you was not something you’d want to deal with. It was also quite big for a typical bear trap. Definitely something to be careful around.

Seeing you study the device, Junkrat flashed you a grin before asking, “Y’wanna see it work?”  
He didn’t wait for your response however. In seconds, Junkrat lifted the trap up and tossed it to the ground about a foot away. The instant it made contact with the floor, the trap sprung to life, opening its jaws and awaiting what unfortunate item would be used for the demonstration.  
Junkrat’s unnerving grin grew wider as he walked to a bag filled with scrap metal. Once he fished around in it for a little bit, a suitable piece of scrap was salvaged (which you swore was part of an omnic limb of some sort). Bounding over to you, he held the long piece of scrap metal out. “I’ll let you do the honors, darl! Just toss it on there!” he chirped, urging it to you. 

You knew that he wouldn’t take no for an answer. Sighing, you took the scrap from him then looked down at the bear trap.  
Exactly how wide was its reach? Wide enough to snap into your arm as soon as you tossed the metal into the trap? It certainly seemed like it... Not wanting to risk losing the last arm you had at the moment to something as stupid as this, you took the piece of metal in the robotic arm and gingerly tossed it to the trap, quickly moving your hand away afterwards.

As soon as the trap felt something on top of it, it snapped shut in a blink of an eye, piercing through the metal and clanking to its side. If it could pierce through metal that quickly, then having a metal arm or leg wouldn’t help at all... Which was all the more terrifying. “Now that’s a good trap, huh?!” Junkrat laughed, then collected the bear trap from the ground. You just returned with a nervous nod, which seemed to appease him. With a bright smile, he set the trap aside. “‘Course, it’s not as fun as makin’ things blow up. Maybe later we can blow some bots up!” the junker suggested excitedly. You just laughed uncomfortably, “Um... No thanks. But, uh, thanks for the demonstration?”

Though Junkrat seemed a bit disappointed for a split second, he nodded, then looked back to the trap. “You’ll wanna blow stuff up later, I can just tell. In fact, I bet you’ll be wantin’ to watch some explosions in less than a week!”  
You just rolled your eyes as you replied, “I bet not.”  
“Alrighty then, sheila. It’s a bet!”

Did you just make a bet with Junkrat? Looking at him, the little shit was giving you a smug grin.

... You just made a bet with Junkrat.


	10. Chapter 10

You spent the majority of your time with Roadhog and the Pachimaris while you waited for Dr. Ziegler to come back with an update on how long the blood tests would take. Unlike Junkrat, you were patient most of the time. Yet as time ticked away, you began to feel a bit... Antsy. And irritated. Soon, you felt yourself tapping your functional foot impatiently. Roadhog seemed to notice and tilted his head to the side, seemingly asking, ‘What’s wrong?’

“I just feel so irritated is all. This is taking way too long,” you groaned, falling backwards on your bed. This got Junkrat’s attention. Looking up from what appeared to be the development of another bear trap, he responded, “Now that ya mention it, darl, I don’t feel as pissed that I gotta wait.”  
You knew for a fact that this was unheard of. Even Roadhog was a bit surprised... At least, you thought he was. The bodyguard gave Junkrat a long stare, which caused him to huff, “Well, it’s not like I know why. Maybe makin’ a few traps helps!”  
Part of you really wanted to believe that. But there was still something that was nagging at you. Maybe this was something else that came with being Junkrat. Complete impatience.  
... Well, shit. 

While this train of thought continued, you heard the clinic door slide open. Looking over, you could see Mei and Snowball. Mei gave you a wave, but Snowball was hesitant to approach. It made sense. Every time Junkrat saw the cute little thing, he announced loudly how much he would love to scrap him or blow him up. Jerk. Mei could see that Snowball was scared and pat the robot on the head. “That’s (F/N), remember me telling you? She’s not gonna hurt you!” she assured, which gave Snowball enough courage to drift over to you hesitantly. Giving him the warmest smile you could muster, you pet the little robot on the head. At first, Snowball shivered a little bit, then seemed to relax a bit. Soon, he began to nuzzle into you happily, now understanding who you were. 

Junkrat simply scoffed at this scene, then crossed his arms. “Stop that! Seein’ me bein’ a bot lover is creepy! Smack it! Do somethin’! Gimme some closure here, darl!” he whined, which only made you give him a sly grin in return. 

As this was going on, Dr. Ziegler walked in with from her office with a soothing smile. You knew that smile. It was a smile she used to break some unpleasant news to someone. Clearing her throat, she looked at her clipboard (though, you didn’t see any papers on it when she arrived; a way to not make awkward eye contact perhaps?). “Well, Ms. (L/N). Though my skills are exceptional, the blood tests will take at least a week to complete. And as far as you and Mr. Fawkes’s, erm... Condition... I am unsure as to how long it will be before you both return to your normal selves.”  
Your jaw fell as soon as she said that. Rage instantly began to fill you as you stood to your full height, towering over Dr. Ziegler. “So, I have to be this guy for who knows how long?! And if the test is positive, is it even possible to cure it?!” you snapped, which made Dr. Ziegler flinch slightly. You could feel Mei’s hand on your back, patting you in order to calm you down. With a sheepish ‘sorry’, you sat back down and let Snowball float into your lap ad Dr. Ziegler continued.

“I would be lying if I said that there would be a cure no matter how potent the radiation. While we can cure extremely high levels, there still is a limit. Like I said, it could be something else entirely,” she explained, then took a deep breath, “As for the predicament... What we had assumed is that the cause of this unfortunate circumstance were the prototype bullets and the resurrection process. As it is, these were not the only thing that caused this to happen, as the bullets were not strong enough to make such an impact to occur.”

This peeked both you and Junkrat’s interest. “The force, while mostly harmless, caused all of Mr. Fawkes’s bombs to explode. The result of such an explosion was... How should I put this...”  
“It was a big fuckin’ mess,” Roadhog finished for Dr. Ziegler, who sighed in response, “Thank you for the... Subtlety. But, yes. Once the explosion happened, I had to be brought there in order to put you both back together. I really must say, it was quite the sight.”

You could see that Mei was shaking a bit as she seemed to remember. “I went to get Angie as soon as possible while Roadhog made sure that nobody came in,” Mei explained as Roadhog gave a sharp nod, confirming her statement. Dr. Ziegler set aside the blank clipboard and looked to both you and Junkrat. “Once the resurrection process was completed, you both were unconscious. I had feared that the status you had been in before had caused you to go into a coma afterwards. When you both confirmed yourselves to be the other, I checked all unnatural incidents revolving around the technology. However, nothing like this has been recorded in the past records.”  
“So... This is a completely new malfunction?” you questioned, which resulted in a small nod from the good doctor. She continued as her voice seemed to get softer, “I had assumed all of the bugs were ironed out... But I was not thorough enough. I’m... I’m so sorry...”

Now you felt completely guilty for losing your temper with her. Without another word, you pulled the good doctor in for a hug, assuring her softly, “It’s not your fault.”  
Though she was stiff, you could hear her laugh a bit. “Thank you... And this might sound strange, but you smell quite nice.”

With this, Junkrat groaned and sunk his head into his arms. “Why’d ya have to remind me?! I smell like a fuckin’ pansy ass and I’m seein’ me struttin’ around like one too!” he cried, albeit too dramatically. Ignoring Junkrat’s whining, Mei approached curiously, her face scrunched a bit in disgust. “You mean... You took a bath as Junkrat?” she asked as she inspected you to see if there truly wasn’t any dirt. You returned with a nod, then a reassuring smile. “Yeah. Don’t worry, I was given swim trunks to not see anything... But that’s just prolonging the inevitable,” you trailed off, then felt your face heat up as you remembered Roadhog’s statement. It won’t help with going to the bathroom. And you’d need to change out of them eventually.

Okay, no.   
No no no no no.  
No thinking about that right now. Right now, it was time to be serious. Clearing your throat, you asked the question that had been nagging at you for a while now. “Is there anyone that can help with reversing this in some way? Or, someone who can help make the blood tests go more quickly?”  
“She could have been the perfect candidate... To think I would need her assistance even somewhat,” the good doctor murmured, seemingly becoming distraught at the mention of whoever she had recalled. This got you curious. “Who?”

Your question made Dr. Ziegler’s face turn dark. “She was wonderful at genetics, her methods were questionable and cruel, she left, she went into politics, she is a ruthless and cruel monster under the guise of elegance. I will not speak more of this. Though her abilities would be beneficial in a faster diagnosis and would possibly help with your current condition, I refuse to wish that awful person here,” she snapped quickly before turning to leave into her office, her posture seemingly burning with anger. Before Dr. Ziegler opened the door, she sighed, “I apologize for my outburst. She... Used to be a close friend—my best friend—before her experiments turned dark. Please. Don’t ask again.”  
You swore you heard her voice crack as she said ‘best friend’. Before the door closed, you knew you had to say it.  
“I’m sorry, Dr. Ziegler...”

She looked over to you, then gave you a warm smile. “Please, call me Angela,” she replied with a laugh. This caused you to smile back with a thumbs up before she closed the door.  
Angela, huh? Makes sense why Mei and Hana call her ‘Angie’. You honestly knew her name, but you had the impression that a first-name basis was reserved for the top agents. Hard to believe that the junkers were considered ‘top agents’. “Damn. Whoever this was musta been a bitch if the angel hates her!” Junkrat blurted out, which seemed to ease the tension in the air. “Yeah,” you agreed, “But you gotta admit, it’s pretty interesting.”  
“Yeah, doll!”  
“It seems more than just someone being a bad person who left Overwatch and went into politics. But, Angie seems to not want to even be specific on the matter... I think we should just leave it alone,” Mei replied as she held Snowball close.  
Taking a look to Roadhog, he simply shook his head, almost as if saying, ‘Drop the matter’. Even though both you and Junkrat were outnumbered three to two, you weren’t going to forget about it easily. And you felt as though he wouldn’t either.


End file.
